FET mixers have advantages over other forms of mixers and are used in a number of different RF applications. Depending on their type and the RF application, FET mixers can provide gain and improved noise performance. FET mixers can be broadly categorized into two types: passive mixers and active mixers. When used in the passive mode, a FET mixer effectively acts a switch. In this role, the drain-source resistance behaves as a voltage variable resistor. The resistance of the channel is set by the gate-source voltage. When used as a switch, the FET is biased with the drain and source at zero volts (V) DC. The gate is then biased between zero V and the pinch-off level. Setting the gate at a mid-point allows the local oscillator to act as a switching signal, switching the FET mixer element on and off. The bias voltage is varied to compensate for gate-source voltage variation in the FET mixer due to process and temperature changes. In general, the bias voltage is controlled with a biasing circuit using a band-gap referenced constant current. However, there is a need for an improved and efficient biasing circuit for the FET mixer without a band-gap referenced current since the band-gap referenced current requires band-gap generation and current mirrors which add more complexity, more current consumption, and more die areas.